When You Gotta Go
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's time for Xander to face the music about a certain issue


Title: When You Gotta Go  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: It's time for Xander to face the music about a certain issue  
Warnings/Spoilers: Erm… peeing?

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Xander had been able to avoid it for three months. He knew it would happen eventually but the time came when he had to face it. With a deep breath Xander knocked on the door before opening it and stepping into the small room.

"You decide to finally join me, pet?" Spike asked with a leer. He was stretched out in the clawfoot tub. Bubbles covered his lower extremities.

"Erm…" Xander shifted from one foot to the other. "No, I was just wondering if you were almost done?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, his boy was acting strange. And why was he dancing in the bathroom? "Water's still hot, Xan. What's wrong with you?"

Xander blushed, embarrassed. "I have to go…"

"Go where?" Spike asked. Xander never previously had this much trouble spitting out that he had to leave.

"You know," Xander waved a hand in the direction of the toilet. "I have to pee."

Spike snorted. "What's the problem? You forget how to unzip your trousers? Want me to help?" Spike asked hopefully.

"No!" Xander yelped as a blush covered his cheeks. God this was embarrassing! "I want you to get out."

"Why?"

Xander's eyes almost popped out of his head, "What do you mean why? You know why!"

"Yeah, you need to take a leak. What's the bloody problem? It's not like I've never seen that thick cock of yours before," Spike explained. "I've had it in my mouth before, remember?"

"This is different," Xander muttered.

Spike sighed and sat up; bubbles ran down his chest. "Bloody hell, Xan. Stop making such a big deal over nothing and just go will you? And close the bloody door, you're letting the warm air out!"

"All right, all right," Xander said while closing the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a minute. "Could you not stare at me while I do this?"

"But you know how much I love to look at your cock. Especially when your hands are wrapped around it." Spike replied with a slight purr.

Xander shook his head, "This is not sexy, Spike. Now stop watching me!" Xander ordered.

Spike pouted before he leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes. "All right then, pet. That's as much privacy as you're gonna get out of me."

"Thanks, Spike," Xander said sarcastically. He loved Spike but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Welcome, luv," Spike replied with a smirk.

With a disgruntled sigh Xander unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. His head whipped around when Spike whistled at him; one eye was cracked open. "Close them, Fang!"

Spike sighed and closed his eyes, "I'll be a good vampire," he promised.

"Yeah right," Xander mumbled to himself, even though he knew Spike could hear him. With a calming breath Xander relaxed enough to actually let the warm stream of pee leave his bladder. Xander sighed in relief. He tried to hold it as long as he could but God did this feel good!

"Sounding a little too happy there, Xan," Spike complained.

"So good," Xander moaned happily as he shook himself and tucked his cock away.

Spike opened his eyes when he heard Xander zip up. "Want to tell me what the big deal is about you taking a piss in front of me?"

"It's gross, Spike! No one wants to pee in front of their lover," Xander explained while washing his hands. "I'd been doing so well too!"

"You know, I do know you have human habits that aren't always sexy. Like after you eat chili? I love you, but some of your farts could peel paint!"

Xander flushed. "True but it's weird." He sat on the edge of the tub and raked his hand through Spike's damp hair. "So you really don't care if I pee in front of you?"

"If you gotta go you gotta go. I'm not gonna make you hold it and chance damaging your bladder."

"You do know it takes a couple days of holding it to actually cause damage right?" Xander asked.

"Don't care if it takes a sodding week. You go holding it just because I'm in here I'm gonna tan your hide. You hear me?" Spike growled and pulled Xander into the tub, clothes and all.

Xander yelped and struggled against Spike. "Spike!"

"Do you hear me?" Spike repeated.

"Yes, Spike. Loud and clear. I'll never hold it again," Xander promised and Spike released his hold on him. "Was it really necessary to pull me in?"

Spike smirked. "You look edible with your clothes clinging to your body."

"Thanks," Xander responded and wriggled to get out of the cooling water. "Now I have to change before meeting the girls."

"They'll thank me for not letting you leave the apartment with that repulsive Hawaiian shirt."

Xander glowered. "Ha ha." He stripped down before he wrung his clothes over Spike's head.

"Oi!" Spike ducked away. "Aren't you supposed to be elsewhere and not disturbing my bath time?"

"Bath time?" Xander giggled at that. It still amused him that Spike enjoyed baths. "I'm going." He bent over and kissed Spike. "Thanks for not making a big deal about all this."

"You're such a git," Spike said fondly. "Now get out of here before I decide to bend you over the counter and shag you senseless."

Xander eeped and backed away. "Girls now, shag later."

"I'll keep you to that, luv." Spike said and watched Xander's ass as he walked out of the bathroom. "Bloody hell, my boy has a sexy arse."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Xander called back.

The End


End file.
